A Second Chance
by Cheta
Summary: What happens when your past comes back to haunt you? Well nothing good can come of it. When a love from Yohji's past returns will it be for good or will the Weiss boys' lives be flipped upside down? I
1. Chapter 1

NFA: I do not own the rights to Weiss Kreuz and everything belongs to the rightful owner(s). Please enjoy the story and sorry if some characters are out of context.

Warning: This story contains sexual comments and/or sexual acts, and vulgar language. If any of this offends you then please do not continue. But if you wish to read this story, then you are accepting full responsibility for reading it and cannot get mad at me for not warning you.

Chapter 1 

"Omi," said a gentle voice. "Omi, wake up. Please, save me, Omi."

Omi's eyes shot open and he was plunged into darkness. It was late at night and there was no moon outside to give any light. His breathing was rapid and he was drenched in icy sweat.

_A nightmare,_ he thought to himself. _It was just a nightmare. But why did it seem so real? Who was the person calling to him?_

Omi climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. He looked outside at the sleeping world below them. He had been having this dream for the past week and a half. Always the same. A gentle voice calling to him as he ran through the darkness towards it. But he never found it. Not once.

He shook his head as he turned and climbed back into bed. It was late, but early enough to still get a good amount of sleep. As he laid his head on his pillow, he heard a loud thud from down the hall.

"They're at it again," Omi whispered in the darkness.

Again he heard the thud, but louder this time. His eyes narrowed as he sat up and listened. Once again he heard the thud. Louder again. Carefully he climbed out of the bed and opened his door. As he peered out into the hall, he thought he saw someone standing at the end of the hall in front of Yohji's door. The figure stepped around the corner and out of sight.

"Who's that?" said Omi as he stepped into the hall.

Quietly he slipped down the hallway towards Yohji's door. As he came to the corner, he pressed his back against the wall and slowly peered around the corner. At the end of the hall around the corner, was the bathroom. But the door was wide open. Omi scratched his head as he walked over to Yohji's door.

He gently knocked on the door and listened. "Yohji?" said Omi. "Are you okay?"

The door suddenly opened and there stood Yohji in his boxers. His eyes were barely opened as he looked upon the young man before him.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Omi?" asked Yohji.

"I heard a loud thud coming from down here and got curious when it got louder," Omi said. "Ken's not with you?"

"No not tonight," Yohji said. "So you heard thuds coming from down here?"

"Yeah and when I looked out my door I thought I saw someone standing down here," Omi said, "then they went around the corner. When I looked there was no one here."

Yohji looked at Omi. "It's your imagination," he said closing the door. "Go back to sleep, kid."

Omi sighed as he turned and went back to his room. He stopped in the door way to his room and looked at the door to his right. Aya's room was right there. It had been a while since they had slept together.

"Better not," Omi said walking into his room and closing the door. "He hasn't been in a good mood lately. If anything else happens then I'll go in."

Once the young man was curled in his bed, he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Omi," said the gentle voice once again. "Please hurry, Omi. I need you."

"Where are you?" called Omi as he ran through the darkness that surrounded him.

"Omi, please help me," called the voice this time louder.

As Omi came closer to the voice, he began to see a shape. It was the shape of a young lady, but he couldn't make out any details.

"Omi," she called out. "Please hurry."

"Who are you?" asked Omi walking towards her. "Please tell me how I can help you."

"The woods, Omi," said the lady. "The woods."

"Where in the woods?" asked Omi as he reached for her.

"Hurry," she said as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait!" yelled Omi.

Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. His eyes shot open and there sitting on the edge of the bed were Aya and Yohji. Aya's violet eyes were filled with worry and Yohji's eyes were filled with fear. Omi's breath was rapid as he sat up and flung his arms around Aya's waist.

"You okay, little one?" asked Yohji. "You're shaking."

"I had a bad dream," Omi said. "That's all."

"You must have been imagining things last night too," Yohji said as he stood up and strolled from the room.

"What is he talking about?" asked Aya, holding Omi in his arms.

"I thought I saw someone last night down by his room," said Omi. "It wasn't Ken I don't think."

"Well everything's okay now," Aya said pulling away. "Get up and get ready for breakfast."

Omi took a deep breath as he climbed out of bed and went to take a shower.

As Omi entered the kitchen, Ken was putting waffles on the table. Omi sat down in his usual spot and waited for everyone else to sit down. Yohji followed close behind the young man and patted him on the shoulder as he sat beside him.

"Feeling better, kid?" asked Yohji. "Got your mind clear?"

Omi looked down at his hands and said, "It felt so real. I could clearly see someone last night by your door."

"That again," Yohji said as Ken handed him a cup of hot coffee.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ken.

"Omi thinks he saw someone outside my room last night," said Yohji.

"I did," Omi said. "I know I did."

"It was probably some shadows," Ken said as he began to cook some bacon. "You know, light hitting something just right to make a funny shape."

"But there was no light except what came from under Yohji's door," said Omi not looking up from his hands.

A gentle hand slipped around Omi's shoulders. The young man looked up to see Aya standing behind him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Omi," Aya whispered into his ear. "If it happens again you can sleep with me."

Omi's heart began to pound as those words were spoken. He looked into those violet eyes and felt his worries melt away. Aya was always so nice to him since they had gotten to know each other better over the past few months. As Aya sat down, his hand sought out Omi's under the table.

"Is breakfast almost done?" asked Yohji setting down his coffee.

"Keep your pants on," Ken said, looking at the blond.

"Ken, the bacon's burning," Yohji said as a small stream of smoke rose up.

"Ah, crap," said Ken as he turned off the fire. "Breakfast is now done."

Aya and Omi exchanged worried glances as Ken served the crispy bacon. Yohji simply patted Ken on the back as he sat down with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Hey, Yohji," said Omi as they closed up the flower shop for the day.

"Yeah, little one," said Yohji as he locked the front door. "What's up?"

"Can you take me to the woods?" Omi asked in a sweet tone as he wiped off the counters.

"Why do you want to go to the woods?" Yohji asked.

"I haven't been there in a long time," said Omi setting one foot on the stairs. "I miss it."

"Sure," said Yohji. "Get our coats and we'll leave."

"Thanks," Omi said running up the stairs.

He dove into his room and grabbed his coat and hat before spinning out of the room. As he turned the corner to come out of Yohji's room, he collided with Aya who was just leaving the bathroom.

"Sorry, Aya-kun," said Omi taking a step back.

"What's your hurry?" Aya asked cocking his head to one side.

"Yohji and I are going to the woods," Omi said. "Wanna come?"

"Okay," Aya said walking down to his room. "Where did Ken go?"

"Um…I think he's in his room," said Omi as he knocked on the door to the right of Yohji's door. "Ken? Are you in here?"

"What's up, Omi?" asked Ken as he opened his door.

"We're all going to the woods and wanted to know if you wanted to come," explained Omi.

"Okay," Ken said as he grabbed his coat.

"Yohji's down stairs waiting," Omi said as he bounded down the stairs with the two older boys behind him. "Yohji, we're ready."

"So you talked them into coming too, I see," Yohji said as Omi passed him his coat.

"Yeah," said Omi. "I thought they might like to enjoy the out doors too."

"Ok, well let's get going," said Yohji opening the front door of the store.

Once Yohji had parked the red convertible and everyone piled out, Omi led the way into the woods. Something seemed to pull him deeper and deeper into the woods as they continued to walk. A faint crying sound filled Omi's mind as the trees closed in behind them.

"Where are you leading us, Omi?" asked Ken.

"Hey, kid," called Yohji. "You brought us here for a reason so spill."

"Someone needs our help," Omi said in a monotone voice as he continued to walk. "She's in serious trouble. I think."

"You think," Ken said. "So you're not even sure if there's someone here waiting for us?"

"I know she's here," said Omi. "She told me and I feel her leading me."

"Wild goose chase," Yohji said stopping.

"Let's keep moving," said Aya as he followed the young man.

"Are you nuts?" said Yohji. "The kid's imagination is just getting the better of him. Like last night when he saw someone outside my door."

"Fine," Aya said not looking back. "Go back to the car and wait for us. We'll be back in a little while."

"Fuck you, Aya," Yohji said hurrying to catch up to them. "If there's something here I want in on the fun."

"You just don't want to miss out on helping a lady in distress," teased Ken with a smile.

"Be quiet," Omi said in the same monotone voice as he stopped. "Up ahead, there's a cabin."

The three older boys filled in beside Omi as they peered down upon a log cabin. The cabin was billowing a small amount of smoke from the chimney and a soft glow could be seen from the windows. Quickly and quietly, they made their way down to the cabin and up to a dirty window.

They were shocked by what they saw inside. A young lady with long black and fiery red hair sat curled up on a lone bed on the opposite side of the room. Sitting at the foot of the bed was Nagi, a fifteen year-old computer whiz and part of a group called Schwartz, typing on his laptop computer. Also in the room was Schrudich, a twenty-two year-old man with the talent for manipulating minds, busy bandaging one of his hands.

"Help me, Omi," said the young lady. "Hurry, before the others come back."

"We have to hurry," said Omi.

Suddenly, the young lady sat up and looked around the room. She, apparently, had dozed off and was startled to see Nagi sitting at her feet. Nagi looked at her and smiled sweetly. Schrudich watched her closely as she climbed off the bed and went to his side. As she sat on her knees, Schrudich ran his bandaged hand over her cheek and smiled as he said something to her.

"What are they saying?" asked Ken.

"Schrudich is telling her to behave and cause no more trouble," Aya said, "or else they'll leave her alone with Farfello."

"He'd kill her in a heart beat without thinking twice," said Yohji. "What else are they saying?"

"She's apologizing for harming him," said Aya. "She thought he was Farfello in the dark."

They watched as Schrudich laughed at her innocent smile. He stood and turned his attention to Nagi, who looked up with a blank stare.

"Get down," Aya said.

As they sat there, crouching below the window seal, the window suddenly opened. "Does that help, Faye?" asked Schrudich walking away from the window.

"Yes, thank you," Faye said sweetly.

"You have rip in you dress," said Nagi as they heard the bed give under someone's weight. His gentle voice flowed out the window. "Let me help you fix that."

"Don't worry about it," said Faye as the Weiss boys looked through the now opened window. "It's nothing. Please don't worry about."

"But the rip might get bigger and then your dress would be ruined," Nagi said. "It would only take me a moment to fix it. Please let me."

"Okay," Faye said as Nagi pulled out a very small sewing kit from a duffel bag. "When are you guys going to let me go?"

"Stop asking that question," Schrudich said. "You'll know I promise."

"Brad and Farfello have been gone for quite a long time," Nagi said in an almost monotone voice.

Just then the cell phone on the wooden table rang. Schrudich quickly answered.

"Hello," he said harshly. "No, no one's out here besides us, boss."

"There, done," Nagi said.

"Thank you," said Faye.

"She's fine," Schrudich said looking at Faye with narrowed eyes. "All I have to do is threaten to leave her alone with Farfello and she's like a little kitten."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ken as they ducked down.

"Let's hope that maybe they bring her outside or something," Yohji said as he spotted Omi moving around the corner of the house. "Omi, get back here!"

Omi stopped and spun around. "I'm going to draw them out so be ready," he said as he continued moving around the corner.

"We'll watch out, boss," Schrudich said as Omi began to pound on the wall of the cabin. "Hold on."

All fell silent inside the cabin. Again Omi hit the side of the cabin with his fists.

"Someone's out there," said Nagi standing up. "We better go check it out."

"Get back here right now," said Schrudich as he hung up the phone. "We may have trouble."

Omi quickly rejoined his friends as they waited for the door to open. "Get ready to put Omi inside," said Aya as they watched the two Schwartz move towards the door.

"Stay put, please," Nagi said to Faye. "We'll be right back."

The door carefully opened and then quickly closed. Yohji picked up Omi and quietly slipped him inside. As Omi's feet touched the wood floors, a pair of deep blue orbs met his eyes. Faye smiled at the young man who stood before the window.

Faye stood about five foot seven and was dressed in a black knee length dress with long bell sleeves. The front of the dress was laced up with blood red satin ribbon and tied at the bottom in a bow. Her legs were covered with tan, thigh high nylons held up by a garter belt. On her feet was a pair of black high heel shoes with satin ribbon wrapping around her calves. Her waist long black hair had fiery red streaks running through from root to tip, as it fell around her young face.

Suddenly, a fight broke outside the cabin as the Weiss boys pounced. The Schwartz boys were quickly over come and knocked unconscious. Aya opened the cabin door as Yohji and Ken dragged in the two unconscious men. Faye took a step back towards the wall as the four young men stepped closer to her.

"Hi, I'm Omi," said the young man. "You lead me here."

"Omi, thank you for coming," said the young lady with a timid smile.

"Let's move before the other two get here," Yohji said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Yohji pealed out of the dirt parking lot, a large black van was pulling up. They sped past the van and noticed that it was Brad and Farfello who were in the large vehicle. The van's breaks squealed as it came to a sudden stop and spun around to follow them.

"Come on, Yohji, they're gaining on us," said Ken beside him.

"Get off my back," yelled Yohji as he took a sharp left turn. "Is everyone okay back there?"

"We're fine," Aya said holding onto Faye. "Hurry and loose them."

"You got it," Yohji said with a smile. "Hold on."

"Oh no," said Ken as he sank into his seat.

It took Yohji only a couple minutes to loose Brad and Farfello. Once the van was out of sight, the red convertible slowed down as they entered the city limits. Yohji parked his car out front of the flower shop and they all took deep breaths. After a couple minutes of sitting in the cool air, they all climbed out of the car and proceeded inside. But before Yohji could even set foot inside the shop, it began to rain.

"I hate this weather," said Yohji as he ran back over to his car.

They all proceeded upstairs to their apartment as Yohji fought with his car. Omi led Faye to the living room as Ken dashed into the kitchen to fetch them something to drink. Aya waited at the top of the stairs for Yohji to catch up with them.

As Yohji climbed the last stair, Aya stopped him and said, "She'll sleep in your room while she's here."

Yohji's eyes lit up at those words. "Good idea," he said as he took a step forward.

"You'll stay with Ken or on the couch," Aya said stopping him.

Yohji's bright face quickly darkened as he followed Aya into the living room. Ken and Omi sat on either side of Faye as they drank their tea. Faye looked up as the two older men entered the room.

"Thank you all for rescuing me," Faye said with a gentle smile.

"No problem," Yohji said watching her. "I'm Yohji Kudou. This young man is Aya Fujimiya."

Aya nodded his head as he leaned against the wall.

"You've already met Omi Tsukiyono," said Yohji pointing to Omi who sat to Faye's right. "And the young man to your left is Ken Hidaka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Faye said. "My name is Faye Antoinette."

"You're Faye Antoinette," Ken said as his eyes widened. "No wonder I recognized you."

"What are you talking about, Ken?" asked Yohji.

"She's the smartest girl in all of Japan," said Ken. "You graduated at the age of…"

"Thirteen," Faye smiled as she sipped on her tea. "Then I graduated from college at sixteen."

"Wow," Yohji said as he continued to watch the young lady before him. "Have you ever been out clubbing?"

"Yeah all the time since two years ago when I turned eighteen," said Faye.

"Your twenty?" said Yohji. "You look like your seventeen."

Faye's cheeks quickly darkened from the comment. "Oh my," she said looking down at her cup of tea. "Um, thank you."

Aya walked forward and knelt before the blushing lady. "You'll be staying in Yohji's room while you're with us," he said cupping her chin in his hand.

"I'll be back," Yohji said as he disappeared around the corner.

"Omi," said Aya looking at the young man.

"Yes, Aya-kun," said Omi.

"Will you go find some clothes for Miss Faye to wear outside?" asked Aya.

"Of course," Omi said as he disappeared.

"I don't need any clothes, Mr. Fujimiya," protested Faye. "This dress is just fine."

"You're under our protection," Aya said looking into the dark blue orbs before him, "and if you go outside with any of us I would rather not have you being spotted by Schwartz."

"You're quite right, Mr. Fujimiya," Faye said after a moment.

"Please call me Aya, Miss Faye," he said with a warm smile.

"Please call me Faye," she said returning the warm smile.

"These are all that I could find that might fit," Omi said as he entered the room with some clothes in his arms. "Including some night shirts."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Faye said as she stood up and took the clothes from Omi. "How can I repay you all?"

"Don't worry about it," Aya said as he left the room. "Ken, what's for dinner?"

"How does take-out sound?" said Ken.

"That's fine," said Aya as he ventured upstairs.

"How do burgers sound you two?" Ken asked tipping his head backwards.

"Burgers sound good to me," said Omi with a wide smile.

"Sounds better than cup-of-noodles," Faye said. "That's mostly what we ate while I was with Schwartz. Sometimes we would go out to a nice restaurant but that only happened twice out of the two months I was with them."

"You were with them for two months?" said Ken. "Wow, that sucks."

"No not really," said Faye with a sad tone. "Actually, they saved me."

"Schwartz? Helping someone?" said Omi. "That's new."

"I was in a car accident with my step-father," Faye explained looking at the floor. "We were traveling in the mountains and suddenly our car lost control and went off a cliff. Nagi says I was lucky to be alive. You see, somehow I was left unharmed except for some cuts and bruises. They all took care of me while I healed. Well except Farfello. They kept him far away from me."

"Does anyone know you're alive?" asked Omi.

"Nagi called my mother and told her I was okay," said Faye in a shaky voice. "He even let me speak to her and convince her that I would be home soon. But their boss had other plans. He wanted to use me for ransom."

Faye's body began to shake. Her knees gave out from under her and she fell to her hands. Tears rolled down her tan cheeks and fell onto the wood floors. Omi and Ken moved closer to comfort her but stopped, being unsure of what to do once they reached her.

Suddenly, Yohji hurried into the room and scooped the crying girl into his arms. Once he was standing straight up, he turned on his heals and out of the room he went. Omi and Ken glanced at each other as they quickly followed out of the room. Ken, remembering the clothes on the floor, quickly retrieved the clothes and hurried after his comrades.

"Are you okay?" asked Yohji as they entered his bedroom.

"I don't know," Faye said crying into his shoulder.

Yohji carefully laid the young lady on the bed and took the clothes. He then said, "Go get dinner ready."

"Okay," Ken said disappearing around the corner.

"You too, Omi," Yohji said turning his back to the young man. "Close the door behind you." Without a word, Omi obeyed. "It's been a while, Faye," he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you even remember me?"

"How could I forget you, Yohji," Faye sniffed as she looked at him. "You're the only guy I ever connected with."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed with you," Yohji apologized as his fingers intertwined with hers. "I wanted to but I couldn't."

"There's no need to apologize," she said gently squeezing his hand. "I told you we would be together again."

"It's been three years," he said with a soft smile. "I even risked seeing you face to face."

"I know," she said kissing his hand. "I saw you each time. Always on my birthday and Christmas."

"The first year I came up to you," he laughed. "But after that I tried my best to watch from a distance."

"I wouldn't have cared if you came to see me in the middle of the night," she said. "I was always glad to see you though."

"I couldn't risk you getting caught in the cross fire," he said taking his hand away from her. "Not again. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or even killed."

"It still hurt you know."

Yohji looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Faye shook her head. "At night every once in a while, I have nightmares about that night. And when I wake up, it burns like it did while it healed. But you know what hurt even more?"

"Not having me there by your side."

Her smile seemed to brighten the room. "Exactly. But you were always with me. In my heart."

Yohji leaned down and gently kissed the young woman. When their lips parted, he said, "I still have some of your clothes that you left at my place."

"I'm amazed you still have those," she said.

"We use them on missions sometimes," he confessed. "We put Aya in them and sometimes Omi."

A gentle knock came at the door before it slowly opened. Omi poked his head inside and shyly smiled at them. "Um, Yohji," said the young man. "Ken says he needs you to drive him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yohji shook his head as he stood up and turned to Faye. "Will you be okay?" he asked her as she sat up.

"I'll be fine," Faye said with a soft smile.

As Yohji left the room, he put a hand on Omi's shoulder and said, "Stay with her. She needs someone to talk to."

"Okay," Omi said as Yohji closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little shaken," smiled Faye. "Please sit with me."

Omi had been in Yohji's room on more than one occasion. But the room was usually covered with discarded articles of clothing that never made it into the laundry basket. The room consisted of a full size bed with black and gray sheets, a desk holding a laptop computer, a desk chair, a nightstand holding a black and silver lamp and alarm clock, and a dark cherry wood dresser with only a couple photos and colognes sitting upon it.

"Wow, Yohji really changed this room since the last time I was in here," said Omi as he sat down on the bed. "It's really clean."

Today, the room was clean. There were no clothes littering the floor and instead of the windows only having blinds on them, there were black curtains covering them. Yohji's bed was positioned between the two large windows and the dresser was standing beside the door. The desk and chair hid on the other side of the dresser, only visible if you entered the room and moved past the dresser.

"I know, I'm amazed his room isn't a disaster zone," said Faye.

"You and Yohji know each other," Omi said in surprise.

"Oh no, he's a guy and most guys have messy rooms," Faye said quickly.

"Aya-kun has a very clean room," said Omi. "And so do I."

Faye watched Omi for a moment. "You look much younger than you are," she said. "You're what…seventeen?"

No one had ever guessed Omi's actual age. Usually they would say he looked like he was twelve or thirteen but never seventeen. "Yes," he said. "You're the first person to guess it on the first try."

"Well you look like your fifteen and yet you have the maturity of a seventeen year old," she said. "It was only logical that you would be that old. I'm guessing you're the youngest out of these everyone here."

"Yeah," Omi said. "Ken's nineteen, Aya's twenty, and Yohji's twenty-two."

"It must suck still going to school," she said.

"Sometimes but everyone here treats me like I'm the same age as they are," he said.

"Good. As it should be."

The door slowly opened as Aya stepped into the room. "Aya-kun," Omi said with a smile. "Yohji asked me to stay with her."

"There's a clothing store just down the street," said Aya looking at them. "I was thinking since the rain has nearly stopped that you two should run down there and buy Faye some clothes."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Omi.

"I'll change out of these cloths and meet you down stairs," Faye said. "Okay, Omi?"

"Okay," Omi said as he left the room with Aya.

As Yohji and Ken entered the kitchen, Aya appeared in the hallway. "There you two are," he said. "Take a road trip or something."

"Screw you, Aya," Yohji said coldly. "We had to wait until they found our order."

"We also got stuck in a traffic jam," Ken said as he grabbed five sodas from the fridge. "Omi, Faye, dinner."

Silence filled the apartment as they waited to see Omi and Faye enter the kitchen.

"Where are those two?" asked Ken as he proceeded upstairs. "Hey you two."

"They're not here," Aya said eating a fry.

"What do you mean 'they're not here'?" asked Yohji. "Where'd they go?"

The sound of the shop door closing caught their attention. Ken hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen as Omi and Faye climbed the last stair.

"Next time we take coats," said Faye as they came down the hallway. "I smell food."

"Yohji and Ken must be back," Omi said as they entered the kitchen. "Yeah, food."

"Where were you two?" growled Yohji walking up to them.

"We went out," said Omi as he slipped past the tall giant. "Is he okay?"

"No," said Ken.

"Thank goodness your okay," whispered Yohji as he moved past Faye to a nearby closet. "But you're soaking wet."

"It stopped raining as we left to go shopping," Faye said as Yohji draped a towel over her head. "We thought we would make it back before it started again."

"You two should get changed," Aya said. "We don't need either of you sick."

"Okay," Omi and Faye said together.

"You'll like what I got," whispered Faye.

She dashed past the older men and followed Omi up the stairs. Ken and Aya watched Yohji as he leaned his head against the wall.

"What's up with you two?" asked Ken walking up to the blond. "Do you two have history or something?"

"Drop it," Yohji said. "Just drop it."

"Come on, Yohji, you can tell us," Ken said kissing his cheek. "Especially me."

Yohji let out a deep sigh before wrapping an arm around his young lover. "Okay," he said. "Faye and I use to know each other five years ago. I was seventeen and she was fifteen. Well I use to be wild and got into trouble a lot while Faye was a goody, goody. One day three years ago, I got into a fight with this guy and Faye just happened to be there. We were nineteen and seventeen. Guns were drawn and I thought Faye was safely hidden. Well I was wrong. She ended up getting shot. Nothing serious just a gunshot wound to the side. I freaked and disappeared, vowing never to get her hurt again. The only times that I ever saw her was on her birthday and Christmas time."

"Wow, so did you love her?" asked Ken.

"Yeah and I still do," Yohji said. "She's everything I ever needed and still need."

"Does she know?" Ken asked as Yohji removed his arm from his friend.

"No," said Yohji. "She knows I still like her but she doesn't know how much."

"Are you kidding?" said a soft voice. "I've always know how you felt about me."

The three young men turned around and there stood Faye. She was dressed in a black mid-thigh length skirt, a blood red halter-top, and her tan thigh high tights held up by her garter belt. Her waist length black and fiery red hair was pulled into a long braid that fell over her shoulder.

"Wow," Ken said with wide eyes.

"Close your mouth," Yohji said hitting him in the arm. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Faye said blushing.

"It's been a while since I last saw this look," said Yohji cupping her face in his hands.

Faye stood on her tiptoes as Yohji leaned down to kiss the young lady before him. But at the last moment before their lips touched, Faye turned her head and Yohji's kiss landed on her cheek. As she took a step back from him, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Foods getting cold," Ken said as Omi came down the stairs. "Let's eat."

"Good idea," Omi said grabbing a plate with a burger, fries, and a soda.

"Here you go, Faye," said Ken handing her a plate and soda.

"Thank you, Ken," Faye said as she took the plate and followed Omi into the living room.

Ken, Aya, and Yohji soon followed and were seated on the couch while Omi and Faye sat on the floor. Faye leaned against Yohji's legs as she stretched out her own and tipped her head back. A strong but gentle hand began to pet her hair as she sat there and ate her fries.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, Ken and Omi took everyone's plate and empty cans and quickly did the dishes. As Omi sat back down with Ken right behind him the room fell silent.

"How did you two meet?" asked Omi breaking the silence.

Faye looked at the young man and then back at Yohji. "I had just finished my first month of college and was walking home when I suddenly heard someone whistle," she smiled. "When I turned to look at who it was that was whistling, Yohji here stepped in front of me so when I turned around to keep on walking he was right there. He walked me home since I was in the dangerous part of town."

"Yeah well most of the guys there don't mess with me," Yohji said as he continued to pet Faye's hair. "And I thought she was very hot in her miniskirt, very short tube-top, and knee high boots. Perfect target for slime bags."

Faye moved beside Omi and said, "Oh like you before we met?"

"Hey, you had bad taste before I fixed that," teased Yohji as he leaned forward to grab her foot.

"No," Faye said as she pulled her feet backwards.

Aya stood up and walked out of the living room while asking, "Does anyone want a soda?"

"No thank you, Aya-kun," Omi said as Yohji sat beside Faye.

Faye quickly laid down on the floor, setting her legs over Yohji's lap, and putting her head on Omi's thigh. Omi's eyes quickly enlarged as the young lady reached back to scratch her head.

"What's the matter, Omi?" teased Ken. "Never had a girl lay her head on your leg?"

"No it's not that," Omi said in a shaky voice.

Once again, Faye put her hand behind her head but this time she ran her hand over the inside of Omi's thigh. "How's that feel, Omi?" she asked sitting up.

The only thing Omi could do was swallow.

"Pretend you like it, kid," whispered Faye as she leaned closer to him. "I promise you'll like what happens in the end."

Omi's face was a bright red color as he turned his face towards her. Gently and lightly, Faye placed her lips on Omi's as she ran her hand on the inside of his thigh. As Aya came back into the room, he stopped in the doorway and watched for a moment before giving a little cough.

"Omi, can I talk to you?" asked Aya as Faye pulled away from the young man.

"Coming, Aya-kun," Omi said jumping to his feet.

"Anyone wanna guess what they're going to do?" asked Ken with a big smile, once Omi and Aya disappeared up the stairs.

"That was the whole point," Faye said as she moved beside Ken's legs. "Both of them had so much tension built up and they just needed something to give them that little push."

"Now I see why you like her, Yohji," Ken said as Yohji walked over to him. "I'm just saying."

"Ken," Yohji said tipping his head backwards. "Don't worry about it."

Gently, Yohji put his lips to Ken's as he leaned towards him. "I thought so," said Faye as she sat on the couch. "And you denied it, too."

"I'm not gay," said Yohji quietly as he sat between the two.

"Your gay right now," teased Faye.

"I see," Yohji said resting a hand on her thigh. "Yes I'm gay right now because I'm very happy to see you."

"So were you a bisexual when we met?" Faye asked shifting in her seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm going to go to bed now," Ken said quickly leaving the room. "Night."

"Night, Ken," Yohji said. "No, I found out after I left you."

"So do you prefer men to women?" asked Faye as she stood and moved to the window.

"No," said Yohji. "Women out rank men on my sexual list. You see me differently don't you?"

"You've always been differently in my eyes," Faye said as she looked out the window. "But I can't say I'm not surprise."

"Then why are you over there and not here beside me?"

Faye signed and said, "Because I thought it was my imagination, but now that I hear it from your lips…"

"It will take time for you to get use to. Take all the time you need."

"I'm going to bed."

As Faye walked from the room, Yohji stood and followed her.

"I need clothes from my room for tonight," he said as they climbed the stairs.

"I didn't say anything," she said.

"But you were thinking it."

"Whatever."

As they entered Yohji's bedroom, Yohji went straight to his dresser and began to pull out a nightshirt while Faye sat on the bed and undid her long hair. She shook her head and began to run her slender fingers through the silken strands. Yohji was just about to leave, when he noticed she had ran into a knot.

Yohji grabbed his hairbrush and sat behind her. "Here let me help."

"Thank you," she said as he began to run the brush through her hair.

"Your welcome," he said kissing her cheek.

Faye gave a gentle laugh as she leaned backwards into Yohji. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her close. Soon Faye was sound asleep in his arms. Yohji smiled at the sleeping young lady before him.

Carefully, he lifted Faye off the bed and stood up. He turned, knelt down, and gently laid her back on the bed making sure not to pull her hair. As he slipped his hand out from under her head, Faye slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Yohji.

"Sorry I woke ya," Yohji whispered brushing a loose strand of hair away.

"It's okay," Faye said taking his hand into hers. "Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to?" asked Yohji.

Faye shook her head. "I want to be close to you," she said. "Like the old days."

A gentle smile spread across the young man's face as he laid down beside her. Faye curled up against him and ran her hand down his chest to the top of his pants. As she gave a gentle tug at the top of Yohji's pants, she heard a sharp intake of air.

"Oh I see," she teased hooking her finger on his pants pocket. "How's this?"

She tugged on his pocket and once again the sharp intake of air was heard.

"Damn, Faye," he said closing his eyes. "You always did have that affect on me."

Faye gave a hearty laugh as she leaned up and kissed Yohji. "I still have my charm," she teased. "Good."

"It's good to hear you laugh again," he said. "I only remember hearing you cry. But that was when I left for good."

"But we've been given a second chance," she said. "Now we can be together and no one can take us apart."

"I will never let anyone take you away from me ever again," he said running his hand over her thigh.

As Yohji leaned down to kiss her, a gentle knock came from the door. Yohji stopped and listened as Faye tried to hold back her giggles.

"Yohji, are you in there?" came a calm voice.

"Like old times alright," growled Yohji as he stood up and opened the door. "What?"

There stood Aya in a black, long sleeved, button up shirt and black pajama pants. He looked tired but it was only about eleven-thirty at night.

"What do you want, Aya?" growled Yohji as he leaned against the door jam. "Why are you bothering us at this hour of the night?"

"Manx is here," whispered Aya, not wanting Faye to hear.

Suddenly, a ringing sound filled the room. Faye dove over the edge of the bed and grabbed whatever was ringing. As she sat down on the bed, Yohji and Aya noticed that it was a cell phone.

"Hello," Faye said.

Silence.

"I'll be right there," she said hanging up the phone.

She slipped on her brand new shoes and slipped on her coat. "Who was it?" asked Yohji.

"It was mother," said Faye. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You're not going anywhere without me," Yohji said as Faye opened the door further.

"Relax," she said. "I'll be fine. I'm good at not being seen."

"Come back soon," he said.

"I know, I know. You worry about me too much," said Faye.

Yohji smiled as he followed Aya out of the room with Faye right behind them. As Yohji and Aya turned and walked into the living room, Faye hurried down the stairs and out the back door of the shop.

"Who just went down stairs?" asked Omi sitting on the floor.

"That's none of your business," Yohji said sitting on the couch between Aya and Ken.

"What do you have for us, Manx," asked Aya.

Yohji didn't listen too much to what Manx had to say. It was always the same. Kill this person by this date and time. And don't get caught. His mind kept wondering back to Faye and how much she had grown up since those days long ago.

"You can count on us," chimed Omi as Manx left the room.

"We'll start planning in the morning," Aya said as they all proceeded back upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Hey are you okay, Yohji?" asked Ken, noticing his comrade linger behind them by the window.

Yohji didn't respond. Ken looked at Omi and Aya, then back at Yohji.

"He's just worried about Faye," Aya said with narrowed eyes. "There's nothing you can do."

Aya wrapped his arms around Omi's waist and led his young back to the bed they were sharing that night. Ken went to Yohji's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. Yohji closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She's not the same girl," Yohji said. "Well she is but little things have changed."

"It always happens," said Ken. "No one stays the same forever. We all change. I'm sure that you've changed from the wild fun loving guy she use to know back then."

"I know I have," said Yohji turning around and leaning against the wall. "I've narrowed the type of girls I like. I don't smoke or drink as much. I've got myself a sexy boyfriend and girlfriend now. Well at least I think I have both of them. Do I?"

Yohji looked at Ken with a sly smile. Ken's face had turned red at being mentioned as a boyfriend and not just a friend.

"Yeah you do," Ken said at last as he stepped closer to the man before him. "Where did Faye go anyway?"

"I don't know," Yohji said. "I know that wasn't her mother on the phone. It was a man's voice."

"I hope it wasn't Brad or one of his goons," said Ken.

Yohji smiled at his male lover as he leaned forward gently kissed his lips. Ken leaned into the kiss and rested his hands on the young man's waist before him.

"Yohji," Faye said as she stood in the doorway.

Ken spun around; his face darkened another shade as he looked at the young woman before them. Her hair was soaked from the pouring rain and her clothes, too, were soaked straight through.

"You're back," Yohji said moving past Ken to Faye. "You're soaked too."

"It's raining really bad outside," laughed Faye looking at Ken. "You two make a cute couple."

"Oh, um…" said Ken as his face went another shade darker.

Yohji gave a hearty laugh as he hugged both of his young lovers. "If it's okay with you, Faye," he said, "I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

Faye looked at Yohji and then at Ken. "Okay," she said with a big smile. "Now everyone here is going to get nookie."

"Nookie?" said Ken.

Yohji laughed even harder. "Sex," he said. "Nookie is sex."

"Nookie sounds better than saying sex," she said.

"Oh okay," Ken said with an embarrassed laugh. "I learned something new today."

Yohji and Faye both laughed. Faye then stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Ken on the cheek. This made Ken go even darker and the two laughed even harder.

"It's late and we need our sleep," Yohji said one they were done laughing.

"Ok," Ken said as they began upstairs. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Where do you think your going?" asked Yohji wrapping his arm around Ken's waist.

"To bed," said Ken confused.

Yohji pressed Ken against the wall and began to passionately kiss him while his hand traveled between his legs. Ken's eyes went wide as he realized what Yohji meant. As Yohji pulled back, Ken relaxed and looked at his lover.

"Oh I see," Ken said with a sly smile.

Faye giggled and hurried up the remaining stairs with the two guys right behind her. They all dove into Yohji's bedroom and collapsed into fits of laughter on the bed. Being as sly as he was, Yohji sat up and began to message Faye's back. She sighed and allowed her body to relax as she enjoyed the message, but before she knew it, Yohji was disrobing her very quickly and quietly. He already had removed her panties and skirt, and was working on removing her shirt.

"Yohji," hissed Faye flipping onto her back.

"Your clothes are soaking wet and I don't want you to get sick," Yohji said. "Besides, if we disrobe and climb under the sheets, we can share our body heat and you'll be warm in a few minutes."

"Only if that's okay with Ken," Faye said looking at the young man at the end of the bed. "Well?"

"Well…um…" Ken said not know what to say.

"You don't have to get completely naked if you don't want to," said Faye with an innocent smile. "We won't go too fast for you. We'll get comfortable to being around each other first before we move to the next step. How's that sound?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ken, too embarrassed to answer, just smiled at the young girl half-naked on the bed. Faye returned his smile and then looked at Yohji who was still looming over her.

"Clothes please," said Faye.

Yohji climbed off the bed and looked around the room. "Where're your clothes?" he asked.

"Under the bed right there," Faye said sitting up.

Yohji looked under the bed and there sat a large bag full of new clothes. "What do you want out of here?" he asked tossing her a pair of black panties.

"Toss me the big black button up shirt," she said slipping on her panties.

"Here it is," he said standing up. "This looks like one of my shirts."

"That's what Omi said," she said slipping off her wet shirt and bra. "Hand it here, please."

Yohji's eyes slowly scanned Faye's slender body as he sat beside Ken, who too was looking at her body. "Wow," Ken said.

"I know what ya mean," Yohji laughed patting Ken on the back.

"Yohji, give me my shirt please," Faye said sternly.

The two gentlemen looked at each other and then back at Faye. "Nope," said Yohji tossing the shirt onto the floor. "I think you can go to bed like this."

Faye sighed as she stood up and started walking towards the end of the bed. "You really haven't changed, have you, Yohji," she said as she bent down to grab the shirt.

"No you don't," Yohji said grabbing her and pulling her into his lap.

"That answered my question," she said tipping her head backwards.

Yohji's hand slowly traveled up Faye's side to her bosom. As he began to fondle her, she grabbed his hand and glared at him.

"What?" asked Yohji. "I know you're enjoying it."

"I am but we're going to move slow for Ken," Faye said. "Now give me my shirt so that we can go to bed."

Yohji scooped up Faye and looked at Ken. "Let's go to bed," he said to his male lover.

Ken jumped off the bed and pulled back the sheets to the soft comfortable bed. "There we go," Ken said with a smile.

Yohji climbed into the center of the bed and deposited Faye to his right as Ken laid down to his left. As Yohji pulled the sheets back, he said, "Good night."

Faye said nothing as she rolled over onto her side. "Night, Faye," Ken said.

Yohji and Ken quickly discarded their shirts, pants, and socks. Ken curled up with Yohji and the room fell silent. Yohji leaned over and slowly began to kiss Ken. Then, suddenly, the weight on the bed shifted and Faye rolled over onto her back. As she looked up to see why she had rolled over she noticed Yohji was on top of Ken, passionately kissing him.

"I knew you were going to do that," laughed Faye.

Yohji and Ken looked at her and smiled. Faye began to laugh even harder as Yohji moved to the center again. Quickly, Faye leaned over Yohji and began to passionately kiss Ken.

"Get on top of him while I sit behind you," Faye whispered into Ken's ear.

Ken nodded as he climbed onto Yohji.

"Well hello there," Yohji said to the young man. "You look quite happy to see me."

"So do you," teased Faye as she looked around Ken's arm. "Very happy to see him."

Yohji's eyes widened as he felt his boxers being pulled off. Before he could even begin to protest to what he knew was coming, Ken leaned down and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

Faye began to run her hand over Yohji's hard member. Moving slowly at first and then faster after a few moments. Also pressing her body against Ken's with Yohji between them. Yohji had removed Ken's hard member from his boxers and began to run his hand up and down the hard shaft, listening to Ken moan.

"Ah!" gasped Yohji as he felt Faye slide down on him. "Now this is what I'm talking about."

Ken laughed as Faye kissed his bare shoulder. She gently ran her long fingernails over Yohji's thighs and he suddenly shuddered. As Faye ran her fingernails over Ken's inner thighs, Yohji sat up and engulfed him.

"Yes," Ken said as Yohji began to suck on his dick.

As they came closer and closer to their sexual peak, a sudden yell caught their attention. They all stopped and listened.

"Oh, Aya!" they heard through the walls.

Faye broke into fits of giggles while Ken and Yohji listened. After a few minutes of listening to moans, Yohji began to suck on Ken once more.

"Woah!" Ken said looking at Yohji. "Someone's really turned on."

"Oh yes," said Faye leaning into Ken.

Yohji removed Ken from his mouth and began to run his hand up and down the shaft real fast. As Faye ran her nails over Yohji's inner thighs, Ken began to moan. Faye, too, suddenly began to moan, as did Yohji.

"Ah! Yes!" called out Yohji.

"Faster, Yohji," Ken said.

Once again, Yohji engulfed Ken and began to suck harder while moving his lips up and down the hard shaft. Ken suddenly cried out as he came in Yohji's mouth and fell forward into waiting arms. Faye moaned as she moved her body up and down Yohji's hard member. Finally, she and Yohji cried out. Faye could feel Yohji explode inside of her as she leaned backwards onto her hands.

"Wow," Faye said breathing hard. "That was wonderful."

"I think Ken enjoyed it too," laughed Yohji as he held the drowsy young man in his arms. "Should we go to bed now?"

Faye climbed onto the bed and lay beside Yohji as he helped Ken roll onto the bed. "Good night," she said kissing Yohji.

"Night you too," Yohji said.

"Night," whispered Ken as he fell to sleep.

The next morning when Yohji woke, he found himself alone in bed. He sat up on his elbows and looked around the room. The apartment was silent with the exception of Aya's stereo gently playing down the hall.

"Out of the kitchen, Ken!" yelled a voice.

"But I always do the cooking!" yelled a second voice. "You're a guest here and guests don't do the cooking!"

It was Faye and Ken fighting in the kitchen.

"I want to do something nice for you guys," said Faye. "A thank you for helping me and allowing me to stay with you."

Silence fell upon the apartment. Then the sound of heavy feet were heard on the stairs and moments later the sound of a nearby door close. Yohji let out a heavy sigh as he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

After a long hot shower, Yohji threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a dark green loose long sleeved shirt. Before leaving his room, he quickly pulled his long locks into a ponytail. He quickly descended the stairs and poked his head into the kitchen. Faye had her back turned to the door and didn't notice Yohji sneak in and sit on the counter.

Faye was dressed in a pair of dark blue low rider jeans and a light pink, spaghetti tank top. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight French braid that was then put into a tight bun in the middle of her head. Around her neck was a tight black leather choker with a silver cross in the center. In each ear was a silver stud with a black stone. On her right wrist was a black leather banded watch and on her left wrist was a black leather, two inch wide band with silver crosses.

As he reached to pick up a slice of apple off the counter beside him, she said, "Don't you dare eat that, Yohji Kudou."

Yohji smiled as he pulled his hand back. "When did you get up?" he asked.

"Sunrise," Faye said not looking at him. "It was beautiful."

"Who stopped the fight this morning?" asked Yohji. "Omi or Aya?"

"Neither," said Faye as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Ken decided on his own to let me cook breakfast for everyone. I haven't seen Aya and Omi this morning. Did we wake you with our yelling?"

"No," smiled Yohji. "So what's for breakfast?"

"German Apple Pancake," Faye said. "Hashbrownes, sausage links, and strawberry-kiwi punch. I hope everyone likes it."

"It sounds wonderful," Yohji said climbing off the counter. "Everyone will love it, babe. Need any help?"

Faye looked around and said, "Nope, I'm almost done here. Will you go get everyone up so they don't have to eat anything cold, please?"

"Sure," Yohji said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Faye smiled as she returned to her cooking. As Yohji climbed the stairs, Aya was just coming out of his room. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight dark red t-shirt.

"Morning, Aya," said Yohji with a smirk on his face. "Sleep well?"

"Fine," Aya said.

"Um, Faye's almost done with breakfast," Yohji informed him. "Can you tell Omi?"

Aya said nothing as he disappeared into his young lover's room. Yohji smiled as he knocked on Ken's door. The door opened and Ken looked into the hallway.

"Morning, Ken," Yohji said sweetly. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Ya I did," Ken said allowing Yohji to enter his room. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "You?"

"Good," said Ken.

"Breakfast is almost ready," he said looking Ken over.

Ken was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a tan tank top. "I'll be down in a couple minutes," he said avoiding eye contact with his lover.

"You okay, Ken?"

"I'm fine. I woke up a little earlier than usual."

"You mad at me or Faye? Are you upset about what happened last night?"

"No, I'm fine okay. Just leave me alone," Ken said pushing his way past Yohji as he hurried out of his room.

"Hey, Ken, wait!" called Yohji hurrying after him.

Ken ran down the stairs and bolted out the back door of the shop before Yohji could catch up to him. As Yohji reached the bottom of the stairs in the back of the shop, the back door clicked shut.

"Damn it!" yelled Yohji as he punched the wall. "Damn it all to hell."

"The mind can only hide so much," Faye said. "The soul tries to protect us from what we cannot withstand, but it sometimes looses the fight against the darkness."

Yohji looked up at the top of the stairs. There stood Faye with Aya beside her. Both had solemn looks on their faces as they stood there.

"Let's go back upstairs before Omi eats everything," Aya said leading Faye up the stairs.

"He'll be fine," Faye called down to Yohji as he slowly climbed the stairs.

As the three of them entered the kitchen, Omi was already sitting at the table waiting patiently for everyone to sit down. "Where's Ken?" he asked looking around.

"He had something to do," lied Yohji as they began to eat breakfast. "Wonderful breakfast, Faye."

"Thank you," smiled Faye.

"Yum," Omi said smiling. "What is it?"

"German Apple Pancake," Faye said.

"Wow I've never had this before," said Omi.

"You'd eat anything if she put it in front of you," teased Yohji with a gentle laugh. "He's our picky eater."

"Oh," said Faye taking a sip from her drink. "What don't you like, Omi?"

"Veggies," Aya said with a sly smile.

"Look who's joining in on the fun," laughed Yohji.

"Vegetables are so taste though," Faye said.

"Tonight should be vegetarian night," Yohji said.

"I hated that night," said Faye looking sharply at Yohji. "Don't you dare even joke about it."

"But that was always the best day of the week," teased Yohji.

"What happened on vegetarian night?" asked Omi politely.


	7. Chapter 7

NFA: I have resized my chapters. So if you got up to Chapter 7 before I removed the story and then re-uploaded then please be sure to check the chapters. Chapters 7 and 8 are now Chapter 4.

Chapter 7

"Each day of the week had a name in my house," Faye said. "Like Sunday was fried chicken night. Well Friday was vegetarian night."

"Every Friday she would sneak out of the house by telling her parents she was going to a friends house or going to the library," Yohji said. "But I would always be waiting around the corner for her in my car."

"Then we would go out to dinner," said Faye. "Pizza was always on the list."

"Remember the night I took you to the dock and we fished for our dinner," laughed Yohji.

"Work for your dinner night," Faye said. "As I recall I ended up falling in and you sat up there laughing until I said I was walking home."

"But you ended up spending the night at my place," Yohji said.

"This conversation is over," said Faye glaring at her lover. "Anything else someone wants to talk about."

"What does everyone have planned today?" asked Omi quickly changing the subject.

"I'm going to track down Ken," Yohji said. "Something's wrong and I want to know what it is."

"What do you have planned, Faye?" Omi asked.

"I was thinking about a nice walk in the park," Faye said with a smile.

"Would you mind if I joined you, Faye?" asked Aya. "I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

"Of course," said Faye. "How 'bout you, Omi, what do you have planned?"

"I was thinking about going skating today," said Omi. "Some of the guys from school want to see how well I blade."

"Make sure you wear padding," Faye said. "We don't need you getting injured."

"Don't worry," Omi said. "I always wear my gear."

"Are you done, Faye?" asked Yohji setting down his fork.

"Yes," said Faye as Yohji reached for her plate. "What are you doing?"

"Clearing the table," Yohji said as he walked over to the sink with the plates.

"Does he usually do this?" Faye asked.

"No," Aya said. "He usually runs off to do something."

"What's gotten into you?" asked Faye as she watched Yohji return to the table for more dishes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yohji. "Nothings gotten into me."

"Then why are you doing the dishes?" asked Omi.

"'Cause Ken's not here and they need to be done," Yohji said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Yohji?" teased Faye narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just helping out," said Yohji. "Why don't you guys get out of here so I can clean up?"

"Sounds good to me," Faye said pushing back her chair. "I'll be right down, Aya. I need to grab something."

"Meet me out front," Aya said as he stood up.

Omi stood up and hurried after Faye as she climbed the stairs. Aya looked at Yohji and said, "What happened?"

"Huh?" said Yohji looking up from the plate he was washing.

"What happened last night?" asked Aya.

"I don't know," Yohji said finally realizing what he meant. "He agreed to everything."

"Something's not right," Aya said as the sound of footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Ready?" Omi asked popping into the kitchen.

Aya turned from Yohji and followed Omi to the steps where Faye waited. She now had on a fuzzy black sweater over her tank top. Over her shoulder, was a brand new black purse and on her feet was a pair of black high-heel boots that barely brushed her ankles.

Faye waved good-bye to Yohji as she followed Omi down the stairs. Yohji watched as she disappeared from sight. He sighed and went back to work cleaning up after breakfast.

Once they had arrived at the park, Omi disappeared with some of his school friends they had run into. Faye and Aya continued to walk deeper and deeper into the park until they came to a beautiful water fountain. A concrete fountain stood in the very center of the park looking over everything and everyone. A statue of a young maiden, dressed in robes, stood in the center of the fountain with her long hair billowing behind her.

As they sat down on a well-shaded bench, Faye asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Yohji," said Aya looking at the people around them.

Faye looked at Aya and smiled. "He's quite something, isn't he?" she said. "Still a wild guy I bet."

"Quite," Aya said.

"Was there something particular you wanted to ask me about Yohji?" she asked looking at him.

"What are your intentions with Yohji?" asked Aya looking sharply at her.

Faye flinched and said, "My intentions? I love Yohji and I want to be with him. It hurt to see him leave and the only reason he left was because I pushed him away to protect myself."

Aya said nothing as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Yohji was going to tell me off and I knew that if he did that I wouldn't be able to handle it," she continued turning from him, her voice cracking. "So I decided to push him away to protect both of us. I over heard him talking to a friend of his about me and I know I hurt him but he would have been hurt even worse if he had told me off."

A single tear ran down the young woman's face. Aya looked away. A sharp sudden pain struck his heart. He was always good at telling if someone was lying and he truly did believe Faye was telling the truth.

"Anything else you want to know?" she asked him sharply.

"Yes," said Aya quietly. "Who are the three men following us?"

His questions startled her as she slowly looked around the park. "Where are they?" she asked looking back at him.

"One is leaning against the fountain," he said. "The other two are talking beside the white flowers to our left."

Faye nodded and said, "Shall we see what they want?"

It was more of a statement than a question as she stood and walked off towards the grassy field. Aya sat there watching her and saw the two gentlemen by the white flowers quickly follow her.

The man leaning against the fountain stayed until they were out of sight and then walked the other way. Aya stood and quickly followed him. They followed a stone path that curved and soon joined the path that Faye had taken towards the field. The man kept glancing over his shoulder at the path behind him.

Aya stayed in the shadows as he followed the man down the path. Suddenly, Faye came running down the path holding her left arm. As her eyes lay upon the man that Aya was following, she stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes. The man hurried towards her and, as she tried to turn and run away, grabbed her left arm.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" yelled Faye. "I swear I'll scream if you don't let go."

The man looked at her. "You do and I'll kill your little friend Ken," he said.

Faye looked at him horrified. "What have you done to him?" she hissed.

"Nothing but be a good little girl and no one will get hurt," he said.

Then, the man's face went pale and he fell to the side. As he fell to the ground, Aya stood up and looked at him. He shook his head as he looked at Faye.

"You okay?" asked Aya.

"I'm fine," Faye said. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"Your arm is injured," Aya said gently taking her arm. "What happened?"

"The two men caught me," she said as he pulled the sweater off her arm. "One had a knife. What are you doing?"

"I need to see how bad it is," he said extracting her arm from the black material. "Sorry if I hurt you."

Faye was about to say something when the cut on her arm twinged in pain. The cut wasn't very deep but the knife went far enough to draw blood that had trickled down her arm. Aya reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dark red handkerchief. He, then, wrapped it around her thin arm, making sure to cover the cut. As he pulled his hand away from her elbow, Faye grabbed his wrist.

Aya watched her as she stepped closer. For a moment he thought the young woman was going to lean up and kiss him, but she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, since she almost came to his shoulders.

"Thank you, Aya," Faye said quietly. "Your not the harsh cold person I thought you were."

He looked down at her and shook his head. "Where do you want to go now?" he asked.

She pulled away from him and suggested, "Let's go see what Omi's doing."

Aya nodded and led the way to the skate park on the other side of the park.


	8. Chapter 8

NFA: I have resized my chapters. So if you got up to Chapter 7 before I removed the story and then re-uploaded then please be sure to check the chapters. Chapters 7 and 8 are now Chapter 4.

Chapter 8

As Faye and Aya arrived at the skate park, Omi had his back turned to them and was seated on a wooden bench intently watching two young men skating across metal pipes. Aya stopped at the chain link fence that stood only a foot higher than him, and Faye continued through the opening down to the young Weiss member. She slowly wrapped her arms around Omi's shoulders and set her head upon his. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Having fun?" she asked, noticing a few scrapes on his arms.

"Yeah," said Omi.

A few guys had stopped watching their friends and were now looking at Faye as she leaned against Omi. Faye saw their curious eyes, leaned down, and pecked her leaning post on the cheek. Omi gave her a confused look but soon knew the answer when he heard his friends.

"Ooh, Omi," said one guy. "Who's the chick?"

"Omi's got himself a girlfriend," said another guy. "What's her name?"

"Don't be rude, Omi," teased Aya from the gate.

Omi looked at his red headed lover with surprise. Ever since Faye had arrived, Aya had started teasing him and acting more like a guy with feelings than an emotionless shell. He smiled at Aya and kissed Faye on the cheek.

"This is Faye," announced Omi.

Faye climbed over the bench and sat on the young man's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Omi's young round face turned a deep maroon color before she pulled away from him.

"Can I join you guys?" asked Faye putting one finger to her lips.

She innocently looked at the skates on Omi's feet and then at Omi. "I think we can snag Jenny's," said a young man as he looked at a young girl sitting nearby on the grass. "Hey, Jen, can we borrow your skates and helmet?"

Jenny, a young girl with short blond hair, looked up. "Sure," she said.

"Go ahead, Faye," the young man said pointing to a pair of dark green skates by her feet.

"Thank you," said Faye sitting on the bench.

She quickly removed her shoes and slipped her feet into the skates, which fit perfectly. As she put on the helmet, a hand rested on her shoulder. Her head tipped backwards and there standing behind her was Aya.

He leaned down and said, "Be careful. I don't want to have to patch you up any more than needed. Yohji will kill me if you get seriously hurt."

"I can take care of myself and Yohji," she said standing up.

Faye moved forward and everyone cleared out of the bowl and stood around the edges. She took a deep breath before pushing herself over the edge and skating down the concrete. When she reached the other side she spun around and returned to her starting point. After doing a few passes, she had built up enough speed to do several tricks that only a novice could complete.

Five minutes passed before she came back to the top and stopped herself by grabbing Omi around the waist. She had completed every trick in the novice skating book. Her cheeks were red and she felt hot and sticky. Several beads of sweat trickled down her face as she stood there. Everyone that had seen her performance cheered and clapped for her. She blushed and smiled.

As she leaned against Omi, she said, "I'm so tired. I think I'll go back to the shop."

"How about we get some shakes before going back?" suggested Omi, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from slipping away on the skates. "That way you can cool down and we can get something sweet."

"Sounds good," smiled Faye as she moved towards the bench and began to remove the skates.

"Your leaving already," said Jenny from the grass. "You were awesome!"

"I wore myself out," Faye said. "I haven't skated this much in a long time. Maybe another day I can come back and skate with everyone again."

Jenny smiled as she took her skates and helmet from her. Faye stood up and slowly made her way to Aya and Omi at the gate.

"You should lye down when we get back," Aya said. "We'll wake you for dinner."

"Okay," Faye said closing her eyes a little.

Sleep sounded good to her. She looked at Omi and saw that he shared the same idea.

Before going home, they stopped at the local ice cream parlor and Aya bought milkshakes for Omi and Faye. The day was hot, the milkshakes were cold, and they tasted so good. They had turned the corner and were walking up the sidewalk to the flower shop when they saw Yohji run out of the shop.

He was upset and looked tired. Aya, without a word, suddenly ran over to Yohji as he jumped into his convertible and climbed in. Together, they drove off away. Faye looked at Omi who didn't looked surprised at all. Omi shrugged and led the way. They entered the shop and proceeded upstairs.

It was cooler inside than expected. They threw away their cups and Faye sat down on the couch. Omi turned on the stereo and sat beside her. Faye was now on the verge of falling asleep but Omi wanted to talk. She curled up beside him and laid her head on his thigh as he talked to her. His voice calm and relaxing.

"Since you arrived," he said stroking her hair lightly, "Aya hasn't been the same."

"Oh how so?" she asked quietly, trying not to fall asleep.

"He's actually showing emotion," said the young Weiss. "Usually he's stern and you can't read him, but lately he's been teasing me and enjoy things."

"I have that affect on people," she said closing her eyes. "But be warned, he may go back to the way he was once he gets use to me being here or when I leave."

"When you leave?"

"There's no reason for me to intrude on your lives any longer than I have to."

Omi didn't say anything for a moment as he thought about what she had just said. It was true. But what if she left poor Yohji heart broken? He would be hard to live with for a while until he got over it.

"I'll stay close by, Omi. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Yohji."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Do you think Yohji found Ken today?"

Faye didn't answer. Omi looked at her and there, curled up beside him, she slept. He smiled at her. He too was tired and it was becoming harder to keep his eyes open. Carefully, he picked her head up and moved out from under her. Once he had lay down on the floor, he allowed his body to relax. Soon, sleep over powered him and he dozed off, his head falling to one side.

Yohji slammed the door as he and Aya entered the flower shop. They had searched the entire town and no sign of Ken had been found. Aya quickly, and quietly, climbed the stairs to the second floor landing. He went into his bedroom and closed the door. Yohji had fumed the entire time and his bad mood had sent the red head back into his usual hard and cold expressions.

As Yohji entered the living room with his beer, he saw Omi sleeping on the floor. He looked around the room and noticed Faye curled up on the couch, also sleeping. A wave of joy swept over him. Faye had a strange effect on him. Whenever he saw her, no matter what mood he was in, she made him happy. She looked so peaceful lying there on the couch. He shook his head and went down to the underground. Maybe he could find something about Ken there.

When Faye woke, she was still lying on the couch. It was dark outside and the stereo was now playing a soft slow song of love. She looked around the room and saw Omi lying beside her on the floor. The clock on the wall said that it was only five, but it felt much later than that.

_I wonder if Yohji and Aya are back yet._ She thought rubbing her eyes.

A pair of feet sounded on the stairs leading up to the second floor. Faye sat up and carefully climbed over the sleeping man. She looked out the doorway and, as she stood there, Ken appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked tired and depressed.

As he looked at the living room, he saw Faye standing there rubbing her eyes. He tilted his head to one side and looked at her. To him, it looked like she had been crying. Her face was red from being pressed against the couch for so long and she continued to rub her eyes.

He quickly walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Faye, confused, asked, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"It looks like you've been crying," said Ken. "Your face is red and your rubbing your eyes."

"Oh," laughed Faye. "I just woke up. Omi and I took a long nap and he's still sleeping."

Ken, feeling like an idiot for thinking she had been crying, said, "Oh, well, I'm going to get started making dinner. Do you know if the others have eaten?"

"No I don't sorry," Faye said. "Would you like me to go ask them?"

"No that's okay," he said walking towards the kitchen.

"We were worried about you," she said following him. "Yohji said he was going to look for you after breakfast."

"I have a few hiding spots that no one knows about," he confessed opening the fridge. "He must be really mad at me."

"You should go talk to him and settle things," she said. "I hope it had nothing to do with me. If it did please tell me."

Ken looked at Faye in amazement. Her words were full of self-conviction. _She blames herself! _He thought. _Even though she doesn't know if it has to deal with her or not. How sad._

"It has nothing to do with you, Faye," he said with a smile. "It's something that's been building between me and Yohji for a while now. Long before you showed up yesterday."

"Well if something happens and it has to do with me," she said, "I do hope you will talk to me about it, won't you?"

Ken nodded his head. "Sure."

Faye smiled and went back into the living room. She was still tired but decided to wake Omi for dinner. Ken left the kitchen and went upstairs to Yohji's room.

He knocked on the door and waited. When he didn't hear anything inside, he opened the door and found Yohji sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

"Yohji," Ken said softly.

Yohji looked up and narrowed his eyes as they fell upon the brunette. "Where the hell have you been?" he roared throwing down the magazine as he stood up. "I searched the whole fucking city looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Yohji, but I needed some time by myself," Ken said.

The blonde's face reddened and he suddenly punched Ken in the face. "Ya well sorry is not going to cut it!" yelled Yohji. "I thought the enemy might have gotten you. I didn't want to have to tell Omi that we lost you because you were pissed and decided to do something stupid and got yourself killed."

"You know I wouldn't have gone out and done something stupid," Ken yelled back. "I'm smarter than that! Besides I can take care of myself! I'm not some punk kid who can't tell the difference between safe and dangerous!"

"Why the fuck did you storm out of here this morning then?" he yelled.

"You really want to know why?"

"Yes I do!"

"I wasn't ready! I wasn't ready to be with you and Faye!"

But before Yohji or Ken could say another thing, they both saw something out of the corners of their eyes. They both looked at the door and saw Faye standing there. Her dark blue eyes stared at them full of fear.

"Faye," said Yohji taking a step towards her.

Before anything else could be said, Faye spun around and ran down the hall. A door opened and the sound of crying met their ears. Yohji and Ken ran out of the room and saw Faye in Aya's arms. Her head was buried in his chest and she was shaking. Aya looked up and glared at the two young men at the other end of the hall. He led Faye into his bedroom and closed the door. Ken and Yohji looked at each other, both ashamed of yelling at the other.


End file.
